The Color Of Love (INA Trans)
by tmarionlie
Summary: Jongin dan Kyungsoo sama-sama memiliki masa kecil yang suram, namun mereka memiliki visi yang berbeda tentang hidup. Sifat Jongin yang introvert, antisosial dan juga menyeramkan, sangat berbanding terbalik dengan kepribadian Kyungsoo yang manis dan hangat. Apa yang akan menyatukan dua kepribadian yang saling bertolak belakang itu? [KaiSoo] [Angst Romance] [Chap 1-Gray]
1. Chapter 1

**THE COLOR OF LOVE**

**.**

**.**

**Story by DumbDinos & Jess_is_Cool2121**

**Translate by tmarionlie**

**Cast : KaiSoo**

**Genre : Angst Romance**

**Rated : T**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER!**

**.**

**This is not my own story, but the translation is mine. Full copyrights belongs to ****DumbDinos & Jess_is_Cool2121**** (AFF). Read the original story here : /story/view/239215/the-color-of-love-angst-romance-exo-kai-jongin-kyungsoo-kaisoo (add AFF link in front of it). **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING! **

**.**

**Terjemahan ini menggunakan 'bahasa target'. Arti kata-kata atau kalimat yang saya gunakan dalam terjemahan ini tidak spesifik seperti yang digunakan dalam versi Englishnya, tapi inti ceritanya akan tetap sama. Tentu saja saya sudah berdiskusi dan mendapat izin langsung dari Author aslinya. Saya hanya ingin menghindari bahasa terjemahan yang kaku untuk memudahkan readers menikmati FF-nya. Happy Reading!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DESKRIPSI**

**.**

Masa kecil Jongin begitu mengerikan. Seluruh warna sepertinya telah terhapus dari hidupnya selama bertahun-tahun, sampai seorang siswa baru dengan tubuh penuh memar bercorak tajam ikut bergabung dengan kelas mereka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FOREWORD**

**.**

Orang-orang memanggilku Kai, meskipun aku tak begitu mengerti mengapa mereka memanggilku seperti itu. Nama asliku adalah Kim Jongin. Aku lahir pada 14 Januari 1994. Ketika usiaku 8 tahun, Ibuku dan aku mendapat kabar jika Ayahku menderita kanker hati. Ayah meninggal 2 tahun setelahnya, tepat pada malam Natal.

Di tahun yang sama, aku tak lagi percaya pada Tuhan, Santa Claus, atau apapun yang memiliki kekuatan lebih tinggi dari itu. Padahal sepanjang tahun itu kuhabiskan waktuku hanya untuk berdoa, berharap agar Ayahku selalu sehat dan tetap hidup. Di tahun itu aku baru menyadari betapa menyakitkan dan gelapnya dunia ini. Aku tak perduli lagi pada apapun. Aku ingin mati, ingin merana selamanya.

Aku butuh waktu satu setengah bulan untuk mampu melihat makanan lagi, dan dua bulan untuk sanggup pergi keluar dari rumah. Dua kakak perempuanku akan kusingkirkan dari pandanganku untuk selamanya. Mereka berdua bahkan tak menghadiri pemakaman Ayah kami.

Mereka membuatku muak, sama halnya seperti aku muak pada dunia ini.

– **Jongin** –

**.**

**.**

Orang-orang memanggilku DO, karena ukuran mataku yang agak besar. Nama asliku adalah Do Kyungsoo. Aku lahir pada 12 Januari 1993. Ketika usiaku 6 tahun, aku melihat Ayah menghempaskan kepala Ibuku ke meja kaca. Aku tak bisa mencari bantuan karena Ayah merusak telepon yang menempel di dinding dapur.

Ketika usiaku 10 tahun, Ibuku mengalami sebuah kecelakaan mobil yang menyebabkan Ayah kembali menjadi pecandu alkohol, padahal ia baru saja sadar selama setahun setelah ia menjalani rehabilitasi.

Ayah memiliki ekspektasi yang tinggi padaku, jadi ketika aku melakukan kekacauan, Ayah pasti akan memukulku. Ayah bilang itu semua adalah demi kebaikanku sendiri. Aku mempercayai kata-kata Ayah hingga setengah jalan.

Kami terpaksa harus pindah karena para tetangga mulai mempertanyakan tentang memar-memar di tubuhku. Tak perduli dengan apapun yang terjadi, aku tak bisa marah pada Ayah. Aku tak menyalahkannya jika ia marah ataupun sedih. Aku hanya mencoba meyakinkan diriku sendiri jika segalanya pasti akan menjadi lebih baik lagi meskipun itu sulit.

Aku hanya tak ingin kehilangan harapan atas dunia ini.

– **Kyungsoo** –

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ada yang tau FF ini? Ada yang udah baca sampe tamat? *aku belom malah* XD. Ada yang pernah ngobrol ama Authornya nggak? Sumpah, Author FF ini tuh anaknya ramah banget! Aku salut banget! *gada yang nanya* XD.**

**Seperti biasa, aku akan terjemahin kalo yang minat ama FF ini ada 10 orang atau lebih, kalo nggak gajadi aku trans, hehe…Tapi aku akan kerjain FF ini setelah aku memposting FF 'What Bullying Really Does To You' ampe Chapter 9, semoga aku berhasil.**

**Maaf kalo kesannya aku kemaruk banget ngetrans FF luar, tapi aku gabisa nahan diri untuk nggak berbagi FF keceh ini sama kalian, maafkan aku! Padahal terjemahanku sangat amburadul banget dan belom bisa rapi (apalagi bagus) seperti translator senior lainnya di FFN ini, maklum aja ya…aku juga masih belajar *deep bow***

**Aku memposting Deskripsi dan Foreword ini hanya untuk mengembalikan link FF-nya aja sama Authornya karena aku udah janji akan kasih linknya ke dia hari ini. Ya udah, silahkan vote, mau dilanjut atau delete aja?**


	2. Chapter 2

**THE COLOR OF LOVE**

**.**

**.**

**Story by DumbDinos & Jess_is_Cool2121**

**Translate by tmarionlie**

**Cast : KaiSoo**

**Genre : Angst Romance**

**Rated : T**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 1 – CLASHING COLORS**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**01 – GRAY**

**.**

Jongin menumpukan sikunya pada permukaan meja, sementara telapak tangannya menopang kepalanya sendiri. Sebuah _headphone_ berwarna putih bersarang di telinganya yang sebelah kiri, mengalirkan lirik yang mengalun lembut memasuki otaknya, sedangkan telinganya yang satu lagi kini sedang mendengarkan perdebatan tak berguna yang berasal dari teman-teman sekelasnya.

Ini adalah periode ketiga studi aula. Seluruh tingkatan kelas dari semua kelompok digabungkan menjadi satu kelas hingga ruangan itu menjadi penuh sesak. Para mahasiswa yang terlihat paling tenang duduk di barisan paling depan. Di barisan tengah ditempati oleh para junior penggosip dan juga para mahasiswi, sedangkan di barisan paling belakang seluruhnya merupakan senior-senior yang paling berisik. Jongin duduk di barisan ketujuh dari sepuluh barisan meja yang ada di dalam ruangan itu. Dia duduk sendirian di kursi yang paling dekat dengan jendela, membiarkan pikirannya mengembara menembus rintik-rintik air hujan yang menepuk-nepuk lembut permukaan tanah di luar sana.

"Semuanya harap tenang!" kata seorang Guru secara tiba-tiba, membuat seluruh siswa yang berada di dalam ruangan itu sontak terdiam. Seorang Guru berada di dalam ruangan yang sama dengan kelas periode memang merupakan suatu kejadian yang langka, apalagi jika sampai menyuruh siswanya untuk diam seperti saat ini. Hal itu membuat alis Jongin terangkat karena ia merasa penasaran.

_Ada pengumumankah? –_pikir Jongin.

Guru muda bersurai _brunette_ yang berdiri di depan kelas bertepuk tangan tanpa antusiasme seperti biasanya. Mr Cho memang memiliki wajah yang selalu terlihat _emotionless_ setiap hari. Murid-muridnya bahkan belum pernah melihat Guru yang satu ini tersenyum.

"Seorang siswa baru akan bergabung dengan kita hari ini, jadi pastikan diri kalian agar bersikap baik padanya." Kata Mr Cho.

Tatapan seluruh siswa yang berada di dalam ruangan kelas langsung mengarah pada pintu, namun tatapan Jongin masih saja terpaku pada dedaunan basah di luar sana, yang terlihat menari-nari karena berusaha menahan guyuran air hujan yang membebani '_punggung_ _mereka'_. Minatnya terhadap apapun memang telah menghilang sejak lama, hingga lagi-lagi ia kembali berada di rutinitas kelas periodenya yang ketiga ini. Jongin, memang telah mengabaikan dunianya. Dia tak tahu jika saat ini seorang pria berpostur mungil sedang melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangan kelas sambil mencengkram erat tali tasnya yang berwarna hijau itu di depan dada. Mata lebar pria mungil yang mirip seperti mata rusa itu tampak bersinar, dan bibir bawahnya yang berwarna _pink_ tampak sedikit bergetar karena pria itu memang tak suka terjebak dalam situasi yang mengharuskannya berada di hadapan banyak orang seperti sekarang ini.

"_Siswa mana yang baru mulai masuk sekolah setelah sekolah bahkan sudah mulai berjalan selama satu bulan?"_

"_Matanya besar sekali! Pupil matanya bahkan hampir tak terlihat karena bagian putih matanya sangat lebar."_

"_Menurutku dia agak terlihat kurus."_

Suara dengungan berisi komentar dan juga pertanyaan mulai terdengar ramai di dalam ruangan itu, sedangkan pria malang berpostur mungil yang masih berdiri di depan ruangan berukuran luas itu kini sudah tampak ketakutan. Keributan itu tak berlangsung terlalu lama dan para siswa kembali diam setelah Mr Cho menggebrak meja. Mr Cho menyentuh punggung siswa baru itu kemudian mendorongnya kedepan.

"Perkenalkan dirimu." titahnya.

Dengan lutut yang gemetaran serta jantung yang berpacu cepat, siswa baru itu mengeluarkan sedikit sapaan dengan suara terbata-bata sambil membungkuk sopan.

"Ha –hallo…namaku Kyungsoo…"

Hujan mengalir semakin deras di luar sana, mengguyur permukaan tanah dengan suaranya yang terdengar semakin jelas. Jongin terus-menerus memperhatikan _tarian_ air hujan itu melalui jendela, yang membuatnya agak sedikit merasa terhibur. Ia sedang membayangkan jika suara tetesan air hujan itu kini menyatu kedalam irama musik lembut yang tengah mengalun indah dari _headphone_ miliknya hingga sebuah suara tak wajar yang mirip seperti gesekan logam dengan lantai ubin terdengar melengking di udara merusak khayalannya. Jongin memutar bola matanya sendiri, tak senang.

–_Tak bisakan gadis-gadis ini membiarkanku sendirian? Dasar gadis-gadis menyedihkan!–_ umpatnya dalam hati.

Suara dengungan di dalam ruangan itu kini terdengar lebih berisik dari sebelumnya, dan beberapa desahan pelan terdengar memenuhi udara. Jongin benar-benar bisa merasakan jika saat ini seluruh tatapan tengah mengarah ke bagian belakang kepalanya. Dia alihkan tatapannya ke kaca jendela dan ia dapat melihat refleksi dari sosok asing seseorang yang kini telah mengisi tempat di sampingnya yang selama ini selalu kosong. Dia analisis sosok pria asing itu dengan analitis mata yang cepat. Dia perhatikan rambut bercorak gelap milik pria itu, yang bagian samping hingga bagian belakang kepalanya terlihat di cukur rapi, lalu ia perhatikan bentuk bibir serta hal lainnya dari pria berpostur mungil itu.

_Ngomong-ngomong,_ sejak tadi pria itu terus-menerus mencengkram tali tasnya, dia pasti benar-benar sangat ketakutan. Sayangnya Jongin tak perduli. Pria itu kini berpaling kearahnya, namun Jongin pura-pura tak melihat.

"Mo –mohon bimbingannya…" kata pria itu dengan suara yang terdengar bergetar dan juga terdengar canggung. Tubuhnya yang membungkuk dalam hingga 90 derajat itu menunjukkan jika pria itu adalah pribadi yang sangat santun. Jongin membalas sapaan itu hanya dengan memiringkan kepalanya sedikit.

Suara bisik-bisik kini telah meledak di dalam ruangan. Suara-suara itu tentu saja membuat Kyungsoo menjadi kebingungan. Beberapa kata yang tertangkap oleh telinga Kyungsoo diantara bisik-bisik itu adalah 'Pangeran Es', 'Kai', dan juga namanya sendiri. Tapi setidaknya bisik-bisik itu tak berisi dengan hal-hal yang sepenuhnya buruk, jadi Kyungsoo boleh merasa sedikit tenang.

Kyungsoo juga sebenarnya merasa penasaran dengan pria berkulit hitam itu. Dia berkesimpulan jika pria itu pasti sangat populer meskipun ia terlihat tak memiliki teman. Memang tak ada satupun siswa yang mengajak Jongin bicara meskipun ia sangat tampan jika dilihat dari segi penampilan. Hal itu membuat Kyungsoo menjadi semakin penasaran saja padanya.

"A –aku Do Kyungsoo…Na –namamu siapa?" tanya Kyungsoo. Demi Tuhan, dia sama sekali tak bermaksud bertanya dengan terbata-bata seperti itu, tapi tatapan mengintimidasi yang ditunjukkan oleh pria yang berada di hadapannya memancing reaksi gugup itu keluar dari diri Kyungsoo.

"Kim Jongin." Jawab pria berkulit gelap itu tanpa mengubah posisi duduknya, namun Kyungsoo dapat melihat refleksi wajahnya dengan jelas melalui kaca jendela.

Sekejap kemudian, ruangan kelas kembali menjadi benar-benar hening, kali ini untuk alasan yang berbeda. Ini memang kali pertama '_mereka'_ mendengar Jongin berbicara semenjak mereka masuk sekolah. Biasanya Jongin hanya akan tertawa kecil ketika ia menolak seorang gadis, ataupun hanya mengeluarkan desahan malasnya ketika ia berurusan dengan sesuatu hal yang ia anggap konyol. Belum ada yang benar-benar berani untuk berteman dengan Jongin. Tampaknya Jongin memang memiliki aura gelap yang mematikan, sampai-sampai jika ia hanya melemparkan tatapan mengintimidasi sedikit sajapun, hal itu akan terlihat menakutkan bagi orang lain.

Kedua pria yang baru berkenalan itu kini sama-sama diam. Yang satunya tampak benar-benar kebingungan sedangkan yang satunya lagi malah terlihat kesal. Jongin adalah yang pertama kali bergerak, membalikkan posisi tubuhnya hingga ia duduk menghadap kearah Kyungsoo namun tatapannya ia edarkan ke sekeliling ruangan kelas. Semua orang yang berada di dalam ruangan itu menahan nafas, mencoba mengantisipasi pada kata-kata apa lagi yang akan keluar dari sepasang bibir indah Jongin yang selama ini terkenal '_bisu'_ itu. Kyungsoo dapat membaca situasinya dengan cepat ketika ia juga memutuskan untuk ikut mengedarkan tatapannya ke sekeliling ruangan, dan ia menyimpulkan jika Jongin sepertinya memang benar-benar adalah _'domba hitam'_ di dalam kelas ini.

Kini Kyungsoo ikut memutar posisi duduknya, berhadap-hadapan dengan Jongin. Hanya dalam sekejap saja, dunia seolah terasa berhenti berputar ketika tatapan mata mereka saling mengunci satu sama lain. Dari sisi Kyungsoo, ia menemukan kegelapan di dalam mata Jongin. Pancaran mata pria tampan itu entah mengapa terlihat sedih, seolah-olah ia sedang menjerit di dalam sebuah tempat pengasingan yang sarat akan penderitaan. Wajah tampan yang menyimpan emosi teredam seperti itu adalah sesuatu yang baru kali ini Kyungsoo temukan, membuatnya menjadi penasaran. Kyungsoo benar-benar ingin tahu. Dia benar-benar ingin mempelajari wajah itu, tentu saja jika pemiliknya mengizinkan.

Sebaliknya, Jongin malah terpikat oleh mata bulat milik Kyungsoo. Mata bulat yang tampak _innocent_ itu terlihat begitu fiksional, hingga Jongin merasa seolah-olah sedang menetap di dalam dunia yang sama sekali berbeda dengan dunianya. Pancaran mata 'polos' itu tampak tak tersentuh oleh dosa-dosa duniawi, namun luka memar di sekitarnya yang coba ditutupi dengan _make up _oleh pemiliknya menujukkan hal sebaliknya. Saat ini, untuk pertama kalinya Jongin benar-benar dibuat penasaran oleh 'makhluk' lain dari dunia ini.

Suara bisik-bisik yang kembali terdengar di dalam ruangan membawa Jongin dan Kyungsoo kembali pada dunia realita. Jongin merasakan kekesalan merayap cepat pada dirinya ketika ia berbalik untuk melanjutkan niatnya menatap hujan lagi. Hujan telah berhenti, membuatnya benar-benar merasa kecewa. Namun tanpa ia duga, ia justru menemukan 'hal indah' lainnya melalui pantulan kaca jendela yang ia pandangi. Mata itu…membuatnya terpesona. Entah apa yang menarik dari sepasang mata bulat itu, namun Jongin berkesimpulan jika mata itu terlihat menarik karena 'ia' tampak berbinar.

Beberapa detik terlewati, kini ruangan kelas telah penuh oleh pengumuman-pengumuman khas di pagi hari. Pengumuman-pengumuman itu berisi tentang keadaan cuaca, kegiatan-kegiatan sepulang sekolah, dan juga _event-event_ apa saja yang akan berlangsung sepanjang tahun ini. Dari sekian banyak pengumuman yang ada, salah satunya membuat Kyungsoo merasa takut oleh alasan mengapa Ayahnya melemparkan ia ke sekolah ini. Ada sebuah_ talent show _yang akan diadakan pada bulan Juli nanti, tepat satu hari sebelum liburan musim panas. Dan khusus untuk kelas Kyungsoo, mengikuti _talent show _itu adalah sebuah kewajiban.

Jongin berusaha mengingat-ingat tentang seberapa mungilnya tubuh Kyungsoo sampai-sampai pria itu tampak tenggelam di kursinya sendiri. Tapi walaupun begitu, Jongin bisa menyimpulkan dengan pasti jika Kyungsoo seharusnya memiliki umur yang lebih tua dari dirinya. Jongin lihat mata bulat Kyungsoo menatap kearah langit-langit, sementara bibir pria itu kini sedang menyenandungkan sebuah lagu dengan suaranya yang lembut.

Tak terasa, waktu berlalu begitu cepat tanpa mereka sadari, hingga ketika bel yang menandakan bahwa kelas telah berakhir berbunyi, kedua 'pria aneh' itu sama-sama merasa terkejut. Jongin adalah yang pertama kali berdiri di antara mereka berdua, menyambar tas hitam miliknya dan menyampirkannya di bahu, kemudian ia melangkahkan kakinya kearah pintu keluar dengan tangan yang berada di dalam saku celananya. Kyungsoo juga terkesiap. Pria mungil itu menyambar tasnya lalu ia berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa hingga ia menabrak punggung Jongin tanpa sengaja. Jongin membalikkan tubuhnya, dan matanya langsung menemukan Kyungsoo yang saat ini sedang menggosok hidungnya sendiri. Pria mungil itu membungkukkan tubuhnya dengan gugup ketika ia meminta maaf pada Jongin. Jongin hanya diam, kemudian ia naikkan alisnya saat matanya menangkap secarik kertas jadwal yang berada di dalam genggaman tangan Kyungsoo yang gemetaran. Dia tatap kertas jadwal itu beberapa saat, dan entah mengapa, ia juga merasa hafal dengan jadwal itu.

"Ikuti aku." Katanya pada Kyungsoo.

Tanpa perlu diberitahu dua kali, Kyungsoo langsung mengikuti langkah panjang Jongin di lorong sekolah yang ramai itu. Sepanjang mereka berjalan, Kyungsoo mencoba menciptakan obrolan kecil dengan berceloteh tentang seberapa besar sekolah mereka ini jika dibandingkan dengan sekolah-sekolah lainnya, namun Jongin tak pernah memberikan respon apapun selain hanya sekedar memberikan anggukan kecil untuk menunjukkan pada Kyungsoo jika ia sedang mendengarkan. Kyungsoo paling benci dengan kesunyian, karena itu ia merasa senang ketika seseorang setidaknya mau mendengarkan apa yang ia katakan. Jongin dan Kyungsoo sadar jika saat ini seluruh tatapan sedang tertuju pada mereka berdua, namun keduanya memilih untuk mengabaikannya. Sepertinya mereka memang harus mulai membiasakan diri dengan hal-hal semacam ini.

Akhirnya salah satu dari kedua pria itu sampai di tempat tujuan, yaitu Kelas Seni periode keempat-nya Kyungsoo. Pria pendek itu lagi-lagi membungkukkan tubuhnya di hadapan Jongin, sudah ketiga kalinya untuk hari ini.

"Terima kasih, _Hyung_." Kata Kyungsoo.

Pria yang lebih tinggi mengangkat alisnya ketika mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo karena ia merasa sedikit geli, hingga Kyungsoo dapat melihat gerakan kecil dari sudut bibir Jongin yang sedikit tertarik keatas.

"Yang '_Hyung'_ itu kau, _Hyung_…" ralat Jongin.

Jongin dapat melihat jika mata Kyungsoo langsung melebar ketika mendengar ucapannya barusan, dan kalau ia tak salah lihat, pipi pria itu saat ini juga sedang merona gelap.

Kyungsoo membalikkan tubuhnya, lalu ia berdehem-dehem untuk menutupi rasa malunya sendiri. "Terima kasih, _Dongsaeng_…" katanya kikuk.

"Panggil Jongin saja."

Sebelum keduanya bahkan sempat menyadari apa yang baru saja Jongin katakan, pria tinggi itu malah sudah melangkah menuju ke Kelas Sejarah-nya. Dan Kyungsoo, dengan pipi yang masih merona merah hanya berdiri diam, menatap lurus pada punggung Jongin hingga pria tinggi itu tak lagi terlihat oleh matanya.

"_Kim Jongin, siapa kau sebenarnya?"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di sisi lainnya di dalam aula sekolah, kepala Jongin kini terasa penuh sesak oleh berbagai pertanyaan tentang 'Mengapa benteng pertahanan dirinya bisa terjatuh dengan begitu mudahnya?'. Bahkan ia telah membangun benteng itu selama bertahun-tahun, namun Kyungsoo mampu menghancurkannya dengan begitu mudah. _Well_, apa yang ia yakini selama ini sepertinya sudah akan mulai goyah karena pria bernama Kyungsoo itu.

"_Do Kyungsoo, siapa kau sebenarnya?"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued –**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hola! Tadinya aku berniat memposting FF ini setelah selesai memposting FF 'What Bullying Really Does To You' sampe chapter 9, tapi gajadi, takutnya malah kelamaan. Lagian aku juga penasaran dengan respon kalian sama ini FF, XD.**

**Kedua FF terjemahan yang HunHan sudah selesai aku trans sih, tadinya mau diposting barengan sama yang ini tapi besok aja deh ya yang HunHannya, soalnya belom tak ketik juga ke word, masih di kertas burem yang juga masih mencar-mencar gaje/?**

**Ya udahlah, cukup cuap-cuap gajenya, makasih buat yang ripiu di Deskripsi kemarin, buat yang fav/follow, dan juga siders, makasih banyak ya *bow***

**Apakah transletan ini membingungkan dan bahasanya masih kaku? Tell me please, supaya bisa aku perbaiki lagi, XD.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Big Thanks!**

**.**

**Emak Dyorit, Tati eonnie, ChangChang, Specialonyou, megajewels2312, lee taisoo, Rizsasa, GotchaCode, cici fu, hinagiku2705, exindira, Chanyumi, Guest1, flowerdyo, Guest2, ohmydeer, chanbuck, arumifitrinurazizah, Kyungra26, hwayeong32, DahsyatNyaff, Putri888, ChocoNutz, indi1004, Erika GalaxyPark, dokydo91, Gyurievil, kaihunhan, Kartikadyo96, alyaexostans**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Review? XD.**


End file.
